The present invention relates to a system and a method for providing services to a user. More specifically, it relates to a system and a method by which the user has a choice or control for combining one or more services with a service being currently used by the user.
Currently, a service provider such as a mobile service provider provides various services to a subscribed user. Various services include multimedia services, web-based services, text-based services and call-based services. Various examples of the services are a call waiting service, a Short Message Service (SMS), an audio streaming service, a video streaming service, a video conferencing service, and the like.
In the current state of technology, the user can only use a single service at any instance provided by the service provider, such as using a music player. However, the user may wish to use other services along with a service that is currently being used by the user. For example, music player service and sharing service enabling the running of the music player on a desktop simultaneously. In addition to that, the user cannot use/combine the services that are provided by other service providers with the services that are provided by the subscribed service provider. For example, the user currently cannot use a service such as a voice-enabled interactive service provided by another service provider.
In light of the discussion above, there is a need of a system and a method for enabling and giving control to the user to combine one or more services with the service that is currently being used by the user. Further, the system and method should enable the user to combine the services available across different service providers and not restrict them within the subscribed service provider.